


The saint and the sinner

by GreyWeeknds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Infidelity, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWeeknds/pseuds/GreyWeeknds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different scenes how Harry and Niall's relationship changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The saint and the sinner

_The first time..._

The first time I saw the green eyed boy was a cold day in November. I was five years old and I had just moved from Ireland to Holmes Chapel. All the other kids were playing and screaming while this lonely curly head sat by himself under a big oak. His face were hidden behind a thick book and the wind made his curls fly around in the air like tiny fairies. I wondered if he had any friends, it didn't seem that way. He seemed like one of those lonely kids that always ended up being the successful ones. I felt my feet moving towards him and before I could stop myself I heard my own voice crack to him.

"Niall... me name is Niall." 

Slowly he lowered the book so that our gazes met. His eyes were beautiful, even though I was only five I knew that he had the most gorgeous eyes I've had ever seen.

"Harry." he whispered. 

"Nice to meet you Harry." I smiled while I reached out my hand to him.

For a couple of moments he just looked at me weirdly and I felt the tension that was beginning to build between us. I looked at another direction so he couldn't see the pink blush that had raised up to my cheeks. Before I knew it he ran away and I felt my mouth fell. He had ignored my friendly handshake and just let me stand there alone drowning in mine own embarrassment. 

_The names..._

"Look at that smart ass Nialler, he thinks he's better than everybody else." Louis pointed at Harry with a sneer across his face. 

"Yeah, somebody should just put that twat down to earth I reckon." Zayn said, totally trying to impress Louis.

I looked at the curly head. He wasn't a smart ass, but he wasn't particularly pleasant either. He was always in the background, caring a bunch of books with him. The only time I heard him speak was when he discussed something to the Payne kid or reaching up his hand in class. They weren't the geeks in he class, the were the invisible ones. 

"Yeah, just what I was thinking. I have a plan, in P.E. we should totally make a prank towards him."

I knew about Louis pranks, they never ended up good. They weren't like some other thirteen year old pranks, they were always cruel and evil and the offers always ended up really hurt and heartbroken. But what could I do? Louis was my best friend, and I wasn't going to climb down from the highest place in the social ladder in school just to save somebody that had ignored me that time eight years ago. But still, I had never felt so ill to my stomach as I did now. I knew that something bad was going to happen, Harry was Louis favourite subject to bully. I met Zayn's gaze, I could see the worry in his eyes. 

The three of us ran together to P.E. and I felt the vomit reaching my throat. It was soccer and our teacher divided us to two teams, the girls against the boys. Louis gave me a dodgy smile and I knew what I had to do. As the ball flew between us I passed the ball to Harry as I sent God a silent prayer in my head. He kicked the ball and he made a goal. All in the boys team was cheering happily and before anybody knew it Louis pulled down Harry's trousers in front of the whole class. I didn't knew how his face looked liked because my gaze was glued to his crotch. I couldn't tear my gaze away from it and I hopped that nobody noticed it. I woke up from my daydreaming as I heard everybody laughing towards him and calling him dirty names and when I saw his face it felt like somebody had punched the air from my lungs. Tears were spilling from his eyes and I couldn't even see his pupils because his eyes were all blurry from tears. Before I knew it I ran to the toilets and I started to vomit as my own tears hit my cheeks like daggers. 

_The fight..._

I heard a scream from the corridors and I recognized the voice, it belonged to Louis. All of my schoolmates were running from the classroom to see what had happened. All I heard was that people were whispering something about the smart kid and Louis was fighting. I looked towards Liam and I saw he was really worried for his friend. I felt the same feeling and I gave him a knowing nod as he noticed I was watching him. 

"You fucking idiot, I fucking hate you and all your fucking friends who don't even fucking like you! I hope you rot in hell you fucking fuck!" I heard somebody scream.

I had never seen the green eyed boy mad, and I was utterly surprised over how many swearing words he could fit in just a couple of sentences. I didn't knew he had it in him.

I saw Harry raise his fist before he punched Louis jaw hard. I couldn't help it, but I felt a proud smile forming on my lips. I had wanted to do that for years, but I didn't had the guts to do it.

"You're a psycho! You're a fucking psycho!" Louis stammered.

"Oh just shut up Louis you fucking twat!" 

Oh crap, it was to late to take the words back. I looked at Harry and he nodded knowingly. As we ran I felt his fingers brush against my hand and I knew the blush that always seemed to appear in Harry's presence were back. We fell down to the ground and I heard him laughing. A beautiful low and deep laugh and before I knew it I started laughing too. Tears were streaming down my cheeks as I laughed hysterically. 

"Damn Harry, never thought you had it in you." I grinned.

"Not me either, I was just so tired taking all his shit... taking all your shit."

I felt the guilt that drowned over me. I couldn't even look him in the eyes, I hadn't been much better than Louis. Even though he was the one who made up the evil plans I had always joined him. For fucks sake, I was fifteen years old and I had never said no to him. Never told him that I thought it was bad how we treated Harry, and that I was fed up with it. If it wasn't because of Harry I would never had said the thing I did to him.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"Yeah, you should be. You weren't the asshole as he was, but still, you were a big shit towards me... and Liam." 

We sat in silence for a moment. I had never wanted to do the things we did, and in some way I had always blamed Louis for the crap we put Harry through. It wasn't until now that I understood that I wasn't better than Louis, I was actually worse because I knew that the bullying was wrong.

"Are you still going to be his friend?" Harry asked.

I looked at him with now sad tears building in my blue eyes. 

"I don't know really. I don't really have any other friends that Louis, everybody else is on his side. If I'm not friends with him I wont have any left." I admitted.

"You could be mine." he blushed.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach flying harder than before. I couldn't help it but I gave him a goofy smile.

_The jealousy..._

Liam. It wasn't that I hated the boy but every time I saw him and Harry hanging on each other I felt like I wanted to punch that stupid face of his. 

"Nialler, don't you agree?" Harry asked.

"Huh?" I wondered in surprise not knowing what he was talking about.

"Don't you think that Liam looks really good in his new hairstyle?"

 _'No I think that you look like a big fat idiot with your hair shaved'_ I thought.

"Yeah, totally." I mumbled. 

"See, I said so. You should listen to your best friend more often." Harry smiled encouraging.

Liam drew his hand through his non-existent hair while he blushed smilingly.  _'Oh no! Don't you smile to him like some love stuck twat!'_ I thought angrily. I admitted it, I did have a minor crush for Harry. But it wasn't like I could say it to him, I didn't even know if he was gay. 

"Thanks Harry, I love you." Liam smiled.

Fuck. You. Liam. Payne.

_The first kiss..._

The alcohol was running trough my body, and I had never felt any braver than I did know. I knew it was the time to tell him that I loved him. I, Niall Horan, loved Harry Styles. I couldn't bare the thought of Liam and him together, I had to tell him about my feelings before Liam told him about his. I saw the curly head at the other side of the room and I went to him with swaying legs. 

He wasn't nearly as drunk I was. I hugged him and snuggled my face to his chest and I felt him grip my waist.

"I'm in love with you Harry boo!" I giggled.

He looked shocked. His mouth was like a big 'O'. All the courage that I had felt before was slowly fading away.

"What did you just said?" he asked, still really shocked. 

"I said that I'm in love with you..." I mumbled feeling the tears in my eyes.

I couldn't continue the sentence because I felt his lips crashing against mine. I felt the hunger, the frustration, the love through the kissed. He smelled like forest and tasted like vanilla. It wasn't really a good kiss, but it didn't matter. It was with Harry, that was everything that counted. As we broke our kiss I looked at him shyly. 

"I thought you liked Liam" I whispered.

"Are you mad!? Liam is standing there, snogging a random girl, and I couldn't care less. It's you, it's always been you Niall." 

My heart fluttered and when I thought about I had been really stupid. Liam never acted any gay, he always said stuffs like 'that bird is so fit'. 

"Just promise me something, never break my heart." I whispered. 

"I promise." he breathed out. 

I looked at Harry once more before our lips met again, this time more gently and loving. 

_The separation..._

I had never cried so much as I did today. It was mine and Harry's one years anniversary, a day to be happy about. Instead I felt so betrayed and sad that I literary felt like I wanted to die. I threw myself in Harry's arms.

"What's happened sweetheart?" he asked with a very concerned voice. 

"Me mum, new lad, Ireland" I cried.

"What?" he asked again, not understanding what I was talking about.

"Me mum have found a new lad and we are moving back to Ireland tomorrow." 

"Stay, move in with me. Don't leave me. Please." he pleaded. 

"I can't." 

We just hugged, tears streaming from both of us. I don't know how long we stood like that, it could have been minutes, hours, days. It felt like an eternity.

"Don't forget me..." he whispered.

"Never."

_The last time..._

It had been two years since the last time I saw him. Today was my nineteen birthday and I was going to surprise him by coming home to Holmes Chapel again. We had promised to wait for each other, we wasn't going to write or anything like that. We had promised each other that when we met again it was going to be like no time had flied by. That nothing had happened.

When I stepped off the train I ran with the red roses in my hand. I had never smiled as much as I did right now. It felt like I was almost flying when I ran from the train station to Harry's home. I had never been more thankful for that Harry's house was only a few blocks from the station. My eyes spotted the white house and I pushed away the nervousness in my tummy. 

I pushed the bell the hardest I could. I heard steps from the inside coming clearer and clear. As the door opened I saw an unfamiliar black man with a naked chest who stood in grey jogging trousers.

"Harry, I think somebody is here for you!" the man shouted.

It took only a couple of seconds before I saw him. He was only dressed in his boxers. At first he didn't recognized me.

"Niall? What are you doing here?" he asked astonished. 

I heard him mutter something about piss off Dave and the man walked in. 

"What are doing here?" he asked again, seeming quite annoyed.

"I-I thought w-we were going to w-wait for each other." I stammered. 

He drew his hand over his eyes sweepingly. 

"Niall, that was two years ago. I never thought that you were coming back, I moved on. I've got some really good thing with the guy you just met. We've been going out for a month." 

I looked at Harry in disbelief, I couldn't believe what he was actually saying. I had waited for him for two years and in that time he was fucking around and forgetting him.

"You promised me... you promised me to never break me heart. I wanted to call you so fucking many times but stopped me self because you asked me to." I cried

"Niall, I'm really sorry. But I thought that you had forgotten about me a long time ago." 

"Unlike you, Harry I keep me promises." 

I threw the roses on stone stairs in front of him. I could see the guilt in his eyes, but that didn't took way the hurt I felt. 

"I really am sorry Niall, but what do you want me to do. Take you back and fake feelings for you? You were the one who left me, remember? I asked you to stay but you didn't." he said frustrated. 

"Fuck you Harry Styles, I wish that I never fell for you!" I cried.

"Well... I wish that you just could have broken you promise for one time. Why couldn't you?"

"Because I love you, I've loved you since the first time I saw you and you ignored me handshake and I will always love you, even though it will hurt as hell I will keep me promise." I whispered.

"I'm sorry Niall I couldn't keep mine"

He closed the door in front of me and I fell down on my knees, I wasn't able to stand up any more. He had been my saint but the world had turned him into a sinner. He didn't love me anymore, maybe he never had. But I knew, I would always love him.

 

 


End file.
